yugiohnightmareofdemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marik Ishtar
Marik is the brother Ishizu Ishtar and Odion Ishtar and was the main antagonist of the Battle City arc. Background As a child, Marik was an innocent boy who desired to see the outside world, despite his clan's laws forbidding him from doing so, and was willing to sneak out to fulfill his desire. He cared for his sister Ishizu Ishtar very much and also considered Odion to be his brother, despite not being blood related. Marik's family guarded the tomb of the Pharaoh for generations. Marik was forbidden to leave the Pharaoh's tomb due to his father's fear that the freedom and marvels of the outside world would further divert Marik's attention from his heritage. Marik bore a grudge towards the Pharaoh because he was forced by his own father to guard the family's carving with his life via a ritual of having carvings (in the anime's Japanese version and the original manga) or tattoos (in the anime's English version) onto his back which brought intense pain during and after the ritual and robbed him of his freedom. With the intense pain and his hatred towards the Pharaoh, he spawned his second personality Yami Marik to deal with the pain. A year later when his father brutally tortured Odion for helping Marik and Ishizu to sneak outside, Marik was unconscious while Yami Marik killed his father and woke up with no recollection of his father's murder. Immediately afterwards, he sees a loyalist to the Pharaoh had come to warn him about the dangerous path he had taken. Marik thought that the loyalist murdered his father, leading to Marik's betrayal of the clan to get revenge against the Pharaoh. As a teenager, Marik was the leader of the Rare Hunters organization as he wished with the Millennium Rod to obtain the three Egyptian God Cards so that he could unlock their power for himself so that he could gain the title of "Pharaoh" and set his family free. He also had a hidden agenda - to get revenge on the Pharaoh's soul for killing his father as he mistakenly believed that it was the Pharaoh's fault. During Battle City During Battle City, Marik and his Rare Hunters hacked into to Battle City's computer system and entered themselves in the tournament. Marik, Bakura, and Odion took places in the quarter-finals. Marik took the guise of Namu while Odion pretended to be "Marik" as nobody (sans Yami Bakura) had actually met him in person. After Bakura was defeated by Yugi in the first quarter-final match, Marik had Odion use a counterfeit Ra card in his quarter-final against Joey Wheeler. After Joey defeated Odion, the latter reveals to Yugi and Joey that he is really Marik's servant while Marik began to suffer sudden headaches. After Odion was further rendered unconscious, Marik revealed himself to Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Tea, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin, Mokuba Kaiba, and Serenity Wheeler and Mai Valentine. Suddenly, Marik cried out in pain as his darker personality Yami Marik appeared and gained control of his body. When Ishizu dueled Kaiba in the fourth quarter-final match, Marik tried to call out to Ishizu but Yami Marik trapped Marik in a "prison" built out his own fear and pity. After the quarter-finals, Marik's reformed soul teams up with Yami Bakura to stop Yami Marik, but failed when Yami Marik uses Ra's other abilities, which were unknown to Marik but Marik (through Téa) warned Ishizu to hide Odion from Yami Marik in order to save his life. Final Battle City duel In the final duel between Yami Marik and the Pharaoh, their weaker selves were the victims of the Shadow Game being played. As the duel went on, Yami Marik became the dominant host of Marik's body while the real Marik's soul slowly faded out of existence. This Shadow Game gave him a clear edge, for when the Pharaoh lost Life Points, Yugi's body would fade away, when Yami Marik lost Life Points, the original Marik would fade away. While they dueled, Odion woke up and made Marik realize he had to accept his responsibility for being a Tombkeeper. With this confidence, Marik overpowered his evil self and forfeited, destroying Yami Marik. Marik gave the Pharaoh the Millennium Rod and the Ra card. Marik's carving/tattoo of the Pharaoh's memory.Marik then revealed the Tombkeeper's initiation. The carving of the pharaoh's memory onto the back of a tomb guardian involves using either a hot dagger (in the manga and the Japanese version of the second series anime), or a tattoo (in the English second series anime, although the dagger was still seen in the flashback) on his back. Fulfilling his duty as a Tombkeeper, Marik returned to Egypt to start a new life. Dawn of the Duel In the Millennium World arc, Marik, Ishizu, and Odion lead Yugi and his friends to the tomb of the Pharaoh in order for Yugi and Atem to have a final duel in order to determine whether Atem will move on to the afterlife or remain in the present. Atem loses, allowing him to pass on to the afterlife. After he left, the Millennium Items sank into the ground and the tomb collapsed. Marik and the others managed to escape and Marik and his family end up staying in Egypt. Nightmare Of Demons Marik, Ishizu and Odion return to Domino City after having a vision telling him to go there. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Yu-gi-oh! characters